American Headquarters
|armor = None |num_products = 1 |produces = Engineer Squad * A basic 3-man repair and construction unit, with upgrades for further specialization. * Costs , * Takes 21 seconds to produce |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Reinforce Squad * Can reinforce nearby Infantry units * Costs vary by unit type |num_global_upgrades = 1 |global_upgrades = Demolitions * Grants the Demolition Charges ability to all Engineer Squads. * Costs , * Takes 60 seconds to install }} The American Headquarters is the primary production and HQ facility for the American army in Company of Heroes. In Multiplayer/Skirmish battles, one is given for free to a American player, and will remain on the map until the end of the game. It determines the location of your HQ Territory, and its primary purpose is to produce Engineer Squads, which are subsequently responsible for constructing all other American base structures. The American HQ can reinforce infantry, and has one Global Upgrade that can be of great assistance to Engineers. Overview Like all other factions in the game, the Americans begin their operations by constructing a Headquarters. This is the principle structure that initiates the construction of the rest of the American force. Like other factions, the Headquarters is the most important building, as it determines the root of all supply lines and is responsible for construction of the most basic units - and thus the construction of almost anything else the Americans will field during a match. Skirmish and Multiplayer battles always begin with an American Headquarters already constructed somewhere on the map. There is no need to pay to purchase one. The sector this building is in is treated as the American HQ Territory: all sectors directly linked back to it at any time are considered to be "in supply", adding to your resource income as appropriate. Captured sectors that are not directly linked back to the HQ are "out of supply" and do not add to resource income at all. In addition, the American Headquarters itself produces every minute. The American Headquarters produces only one type of unit: the Engineer Squad. This is the Americans' only repair and construction unit, and is responsible for building all other base structures - and thus is vital to the progress of American arms production. By default, the American Headquarters can reinforce any nearby Allied infantry unit (within a radius of 25 meters). This is very important, as American infantry are usually very fragile and will often fall in combat. All American infantry units possess an ability that allows them to quickly retreat to the Headquarters to receive reinforcements. In addition, the American Headquarters also has one available Global Upgrade, which adds a set of Demolition Charges to every existing and future Engineer Squad. If the American Headquarters is ever destroyed, it will turn into a "rubble" structure but will not disappear from the map. Instead, it can be repaired by any Allied unit that has this capability, and once fully repaired (back to ) will resume normal operations. There is no way to construct a new Headquarters other than repairing the existing one. While in its "rubble" state, the American Headquarters does not produce , essentially reducing your income by per minute! Production The American Headquarters can only produce a single, but very important unit: the Engineer Squad. This unit is responsible for building all other base structures and defenses, and can provide repairs to all Allied vehicles and buildings. Engineer Squad * Costs , * Takes 21 seconds to complete The Engineer Squad is a 3-man squad responsible for all repairs and major construction done by the American forces. This faction has no other unit capable of field repairs. Engineers are very poor combat troops, initially armed only with M3 Sub-machine guns. However, they are very cheap (at only per man), and possess important support abilities. First of all, Engineers can construct all other American base structures, and are the only units that can do so. Additionally, they can provide repairs to any damaged Allied vehicle or structure, at a solid rate of per second. Furthermore, Engineers can specialize in either mine detection or anti-building roles. Minesweeper engineers can detect mines at a good radius, and are often required to scout for traps laid by Axis forces. Anti-building Engineers are armed with flame-throwers, and can do serious damage to infantry garrisoned inside structures as well. They are also somewhat more dangerous against infantry in the open. Finally, Engineers can construct a very large variety of Defensive Structures, including both Passive Defenses (like Mines and Barbed Wire and Active Defenses (like the Machine Gun Emplacement). Abilities The only manually-activated ability of the American Headquarters building is the ability to reinforce infantry units in its vicinity. Reinforce Squad *Costs vary based on reinforced unit *Activation: Through the target unit's menu *Duration varies based on reinforced unit Any infantry squad within 25 meters of the American Headquarters can replenish lost men for a specific cost and duration determined by the type of unit being reinforced. Note that the HQ does not heal wounded infantry. For this you'd need to construct a Triage Center nearby. Also note that infantry garrisoned inside the structure need to exit it first in order to reinforce. Global Upgrades The American Headquarters provides one Global Upgrade: the Demolitions upgrade, which grants a new ability to all Engineer Squads. Demolitions * Costs , * Takes 60 seconds to install Once this Global Upgrade is purchased, all existing and future Engineer Squad units receive a new ability called Demolition Charges. This ability allows Engineer Squads to plant powerful explosives on any non-friendly structure. The device can be detonated manually by the player whenever he chooses, though undetonated it can also be dismantled by enemy engineering units. The explosive power of these charges is quite serious, causing 300 points of damage to any unit within a 7 meter radius. This is sufficient to kill any infantry inside or near the targeted structure, and cause significant damage to the building itself. Even enemy vehicles near the structure will be hurt when the bomb goes off. This upgrade makes Engineer Squads much more valuable on raids, as they can disable or destroy enemy emplacements or base structures with ease. Provided they can survive being shot at, these explosives also allow them to root enemy infantry out of occupied buildings. Tactics The American army's production infrastructure is more "spread-out" than that of other factions. They have no less than 7 different base structures available, with responsibilities divided between these structures. This leaves the Headquarters building with little to do - but what it can do is nonetheless crucial. Construction of Engineer Squads is of paramount importance to the Americans, since this is their only repair and construction unit. Engineers need to do all the dirty work, and it's not uncommon for the Americans to have several of these units available at all times. Since they're very vulnerable, they tend to need replacing - which keeps the American Headquarters busy for the duration of the battle. Additionally, the American Headquarters is one of the only structures in the American arsenal that can reinforce infantry. Since much of the work in this army is done by infantry and crewed-weapon teams, reinforcements must be available at all times. As a result, the American Headquarters, despite having so few abilities, is one of the most important structures to this faction. It must be protected at all times, and repaired when possible. Early Production The Americans start each battle with a single unit of Engineers. Getting a Riflemen Squad can take some time, so the Americans usually begin by constructing at least one or two additional Engineer Squads to begin taking sectors - otherwise they might get left behind financially. Fortunately, Engineer Squads are cheap. On your starting funds, including initial income per minute, it may be possible to construct up to 5 or 6 units within the first couple of minutes of the game. However, since this unit is fragile, this is often a bad move. It would be unlikely to take many sectors before encountering the enemy - and in such encounters the Engineer Squads will usually lose. Therefore, use your first or second Engineer Squad to begin constructing more serious weapons. Hold off the Demolitions upgrade for later. It is unlikely that you will have need for it until the mid-game. Protecting the HQ Keep the American Headquarters safe at all times. Although it is a very tough structure, it is also the primary target for enemy attacks. The Wehrmacht, in particular, have several ways to attack your base, especially later in the game, and the Panzer Elite Scorched Earth Tactics company can cause serious harm from a distance. Keep an Engineer Squad close (but not too close) to the HQ, so that they can repair it (or any other base structures for that matter) as soon as it gets damaged. If the structure is ever destroyed, your first priority is to repair it. Weaknesses The American Headquarters is as tough as any other HQ structure, which means it can take a serious amount of punishment before being demolished. Still, artillery strikes and flamethrowers will cause serious damage to it, as to all other structures. Explosive devices, such as Goliath Tracked Mines, must be kept away at all costs. Remember that the destruction of your HQ reduces your income by a massive amount, cuts all income from any sector under your control, and prevents you from placing down any new Active Defenses or Base Structures. Do not let this happen! Gallery Category:Base Structure Category:American Structures